La nueva chica
by d1o2r3a4
Summary: Que pasaria si tu prima es vampira y no lo sabes? ¿o que tus antepasados vienen de los lobos? Esta es la historia de la prima de Bella, Stephanie. Ella se dara cuenta de la verdad de su prima Bella y que sus antepasados eran parte de la tribu Quiluete.


Mis padres pensaban que lo mejor para mi durante el proceso de divorcio era que estuviera en un lugar neutral, no querían que yo sufriera lo que ellos padecieron cuando sus padres se habían separado.

**Así que me mandarían donde mi tío, Charlie. El era un policía en un** pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. No era muy emocionante el lugar y quedaba a cientos de kilómetros de mi hogar.

-Hola Tío- dije sin preámbulos cuando lo vi en el pequeño aeropuerto del lugar.

-Stephanie, es un gusto tenerte aquí-

-gracias, solo serán unos meses mientras mis padres se divorcian-

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, es lo justo, ya no se soportaban y era muy difícil soportarlos-

-aun así lo siento-

- esta bien-

De camino a su casa, no hubo mucho tema de conversación, era tímido, igual y como recordaba a mi prima, Bella. No le veía desde que creo, yo utilizaba pañales.

Cuando llegamos a su casa solo pude recordar un pequeño matero que Reneé había dejado antes de marcharse de ahí. Fue triste lo que pasó entre Charlie y ella, se amaban, pero como siempre algo no había salido bien y decidieron acabarlo todo. Justo lo que mis padres estaban haciendo.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un lugar con ambiente hogareño, aunque algo solitario. Me agradaba.

La cocina era algo pequeña a comparación de la que teníamos en casa, pero eso no impediría que mi Tío y yo tuviéramos grandes cenas, aunque obvio se, que el no cocina, así que seria su turno de lavar los platos. Vi el enorme sofá y me lance a el.

-creo que esto será cómodo-

-ni lo pienses, es mi territorio- rio Charlie mientras lo decía. Era guapo, pero el ser solitario lo consumía demasiado -acompáñame- dijo señalándome las escaleras. Al subir por ellas veía el tiempo de recuerdos sin Bella, tiempo que vivía con su madre. Ahora me sentía un poco identificada con ella, aunque con la experiencia en muchos años después que cuando a ella le paso. Mientras pasaba mi mano por el apoyo note de inmediato la ausencia de una mujer desde hace tiempo, así que como regalo de parte mía a el por haberme aceptado, seria darle una buena limpieza a todo.

-Este es su cuarto- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-escuche que Bella esta casada-

-si, hace un par de años que lo hizo-

-¿y es cierto que adopto una niña?-

-demasiado rápido ¿eh?-

-bastante-

-utilizaras su antigua habitación si no te molesta-

-no ¿y a ella?-

-no le resta importancia-

-no tengo problema entonces-

-¿asistirás a la escuela?-

-si, no quiero quedarme encerrada todos los días aquí, sin ofender-

-mañana hare los papeles por ti-

-gracias tío-

-tío… nadie me llamaba así desde hace años-

-creo que nunca lo habían hecho-

-es verdad-

El lugar era algo extraño. El solo entrar me provocaba nauseas. Había algo en el que no me gustaba, sentía como si alguien me observara todo el tiempo. Su cama era cómoda y aun servía su ordenador, así que me dispuse a investigar un poco del lugar.

Forks, 3220 personas de población, considerado el lugar mas Húmedo del país. Genial y yo que amaba el frio.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela. Estaban a escasos dos meses de terminar el semestre. No me emocionaba mucho el lugar, era algo… normal. Lo que capturo mi especial atención fue el bosque aledaño al colegio, así que fui, a explorar un poco.

El árbol mas pequeño media 3 metros aproximadamente, los musgos y pequeños helechos le daban un toque mágico al lugar. Sentí algo frio en mi mejilla cuando me limpie note que estaba empezando a llover. Me asuste un poco cuando vi que no sabia exactamente donde estaba. Pero me asegure en mis recuerdos he intente volver.

Al parecer ya me estaban buscando.

-¿Señorita Swan?- dijo uno de los que pensé seria profesor.

-si-

-permítame llevarla e introducirla a su nueva clase-

-no será….- me llevaba sujeta de un brazo, algo que percate fue el mal humor en el que se encontraba.

-clase- alguien le arrojo un papel y le callo-¡clase!- grito de nuevo con algo e impaciencia. Todo quedo en un silencio que hasta a mí me puso los pelos de punta- esta es su nueva compañera…-

-Stephanie- dije.

-Stephanie…-

-Swan- volví a hablar.

-ahhhh… ¿eres familiar de Isabella Swan?-

-si, soy su prima-

-Fue mi alumna hace un par de años-

-si lo se…- genial, ahora daría una charla de ella y diría en lo poco que nos parecemos, que odioso. Si hubiera algo que yo detestara era que me compararan con quien fuera. Me senté lo mas alejado posible que pude del frente y me hice en la penúltima silla de la tercera fila contando desde la puerta. Estaba algo nerviosa, no lo niego, pero temía más al rechazo de la gente.

Al timbrar quise ir en busca de mi casillero para dejar mis cosas.

-Hola- dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Al voltear me encontré con una chica de cabello rubio y piel falsamente bronceada.

-hola- solo por que tuve que usar mi educación salude, solo por eso.

-¿eres la chica nueva?-

-si-

-Soy Vanessa-

-yo…-

-Stephanie Swan, si lo se. No te sorprendas mucho, todos aquí lo saben- detestaba también ser la nueva noticia de la que todos comentaban.

-¿podre saber el porque?-

-eres toda una noticia-

-¿debido ah…?-

-Tú prima, Bella. Ella salía con un grupo, los Cullen, ellos eran extraños pero todos muy guapos…-

-¿los Cullen?-

-los hijos adoptivos del Mejor doctor de por aquí-

-¿por eso?-

-eran la sensación, los chicos estaban como queri…-

-es ridículo-

-no lo creas, te ganaras buena reputación por eso ¿es verdad que ella se caso con uno de ellos?-

-idiota- Salí caminando fuera de allí y escuche las risas estúpidas de Vanessa a mis espaldas. Que excelente comienzo de clases.

En el almuerzo no quise comer, estaba de malas pulgas esa mañana, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Cuando era pequeña, todos en la escuela me molestaban, eso marco mi vida para siempre, aunque ya no me afectaba tanto, pero, cada vez que esto pasaba, mi refugio seguro era yo misma lejos de allí, así que una vez mas, me adentre en el bosque en busca de algún lugar tranquilo. Camine, camine y camine, todo en línea recta. Encontré un pequeño desolado y me recosté, un par de lágrimas salieron, luego dormí.

-¿hola?- Aquel lugar era tenebroso y oscuro. El imponente bosque me rodeaba, pero no sabia que hacer. Me tropecé un par de veces y no sabia con que lo había hecho.

-llegaste- susurro alguien a mis espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?-

-o mas bien ¿Qué soy?-

-¿mi conciencia?-

-tu peor pesadilla- unos enormes ojos rojos se abalanzaron sobre mi.

Desperté agitada, hiperventilaba, lo peor de todo es que esa voz me era familiar y me daba miedo saber quien era. No era la primera vez que soñaba esto. Me levante y vi que en mi reloj no había pasado mas de media hora desde que llegue al lugar, solo llegaría tarde a clase.

Cuando estuve en el colegio tuve que esperar un rato a que timbraran para el cambio de clases. Fui de nuevo a mi casillero por los libros de mi siguiente clase. Me tocaba Matemática, en eso si era buena. Todos tenían ya sus asientos y me senté en el único que quedaba libre. Estaba junto a una hermosa chica: cabello castaño, piel de marfil y labios rojos. Me intimidaba un poco pero había algo en su mirada que era amable y por eso no me alarmaba.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Salí de mi adormilamiento e intente volver al mundo real.

-¿si señor?-

-¿podría decirme el final de esta ecuación, por favor?- mire el tablero y reconocí lo que hacia. Pase veloz por la ecuación a la que el profesor se refería y respondí.

-No existe-

-¿disculpe?-

-no existe, al darnos uno sobre cero la equivalencia es la non, no existe-

-¿disculpe profesor?- nos interrumpió mi compañera de silla.

-si Señorita Cullen- Cullen, mmm, me era familiar el apellido.

-Creo que ella esta mal, al reemplazar los términos es imposible que de esto-

-claro que no- respondí en defensiva – te explico, cuando cancelas esto es igual a uno- dije tachando en mi cuaderno un (x-3)-por lo tanto esto nos deja la única posibilidad de que al simplificar su denominador nos de un x-3 y esto es igual a cero ya que no se encuentra en la ecuación-

-tienes razón- susurro ella.

-tiene razón – dijo el profesor – Señorita, la próxima vez que se quiera pasar de lista por favor avíseme, no tolero esto- Empezó a sacar una pequeña libreta de… ¿castigos? ¡Pero que le pasa! ¡¿Me castiga por ser mas lista que el?!... la injusticia en medio del reino.

Tome mi nota de castigo y me dirigí al salón de … castigos. Estaba sola allí.

-¿castigo debido a?- me dijo la señora que cuidaba el recinto sagrado del castigo.

-inteligencia-

-¿con el profesor Montgomery?-

-¿para mi desgracia?-

-creo que si. Lo siento, te dejare libre. No eres la primera que afecta su ego- dijo ella encerrando estas ultimas palabras en unas comillas aéreas.

-¿ah si?-

-si, claro. La directiva ya hablo con el, pero parece no entender-

-muchas gracias-

-No hay problema-

-creo que puedes darte el resto del día libre ya que esta hora cubre el periodo completo-

-por mi esta bien-

-lamento esto como tu primer día-

-si, supongo- claro, un ya me había ganado al primer profesor como enemigo.

-buenos días-

-adiós y gracias-

Era extraño estar en esa posición, mande mi mano al cuello y note la ausencia de la medallita que tenia desde que tengo memoria. De oro y con gravados raros, tenia forma de media luna. Volví al salón y allí no lo había tirado. De ninguna manera estaría en el de matemáticas, así que me dejaba un solo lugar.

No tenia idea de cómo volver al mismo lugar en el bosque tan enorme, pero tenia que, otra vez, confiar en mis instintos. ¿Debería de hacerlo todo el tiempo? Miraba y miraba al piso rogando al cielo, poder encontrarlo. Jamás me apegaba a cosas (aparte de mis padres) por temor a perderlas, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo. Me inquietaba la quietud en la que se encontraba el lugar. No había viento meciéndose entre las ramas de loas arboles y notaba la ausencia de grandes y pequeños animales. Pude ver a lo lejos mi pequeño dije que brillaba mas que nunca con la luz del sol. Sentí un frio escalofriante que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Quise ver que lo había producido, visualice algo enorme que brillaba a la par de mi dije, mientras pasaba a gran velocidad cerca de mi. Sentí a su vez un olor extraño. ¿Perfume? ¿Qué clase de cosa que puede ir a esa velocidad y utiliza perfume? Debía ser un puma demasiado coqueto. Evite, una vez más que la confusión llenara mi mente, nunca me daba buenos resultados cuando ocurría. Me concentre en buscar mi dije. Lo encontré, le limpie la tierra y me lo coloque de nuevo.

Quise gastar algo de tiempo y camine en línea recta para ver a donde me llevaba los misterios de este bosque. Diré que el bosque me leyó el pensamiento y me llevo a un acantilado. A un lado de este, había una enorme roca donde me senté. No quise ni saber a que altura me encontraba porque tendría la enorme tentación de saltar. No cambiaria por nada del mundo los pequeños segundos en los que vi el crepúsculo desvanecerse en el horizonte del enorme y majestuoso mar azul. Sentí, otra vez, que un cálido recuerdo me recorría al estar allí, en ese día y tiempo en particular. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, eso era seguro, lo podía presentir de nuevo, pero tampoco sabía con certeza que había ocurrido ni cuando.

Ya era oscuro, nunca supe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentada, pero lo disfrute. Ahora el oscuro cielo era mi amigo y las estrellas las notaba brillar más de lo normal, como que intentaban decirme algo.

Debía salir pronto de allí o Charlie se preocuparía, y no quería darle motivos para preocuparse más de los que ya tenia como policía. Además, creía que era hora de visitar a mi prima Bella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- note en Charlie su exasperada voz.

-por ahí caminando-

-que no se repita-

-¿ella lo hacia todo el tiempo verdad?- seguro sintió como le escarbaba con algo filoso en la herida de sus recuerdos.

-si, y me temo que ya te empiezas a parecerte-

-ya vale, sabes que eso es imposible-

-pero es…- ¡no! ¡No empieces a llorar por favor!

-basta de sentimentalismos, sabes que no los soporto- la simple realidad.

-ya debi haberlo superado-

-si, ya debiste- no me gustaba hablarle de ese modo, pero no me daba otra opción. -¿Charlie?-

-¿si?-

-mañana quisiera visitar a Bella ¿te importaría llevarme?-

-no creo que sea posible, hable con ella la semana pasada y estaba de viaje-

-cuando sepas algo…-

-te aviso-

-gracias-


End file.
